


Свободная касса

by tanushka_claire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Kissing, M/M, McDonald's, Romance, The Author Regrets Everything, blowjob
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanushka_claire/pseuds/tanushka_claire
Summary: Валька нащупывает в кармане бейдж, цепляет на майку – сегодня он позволил себе отсутствие формы – и выныривает из-под стола.- Свободная касса, - машинально вырывается у него, что, кажется, крайне веселит парня напротив. Ещё бы: сонный растрёпанный студент с синяками под глазами на пол лица и майке в тон, появившийся, словно клоун.- Да я вижу, - улыбается тот, сцепляя руки в замок и опуская их на прилавок. Валька недовольно сдвигает брови: ладно ещё флажком не догадался помахать. Выглядеть полным придурком у него получается крайне успешно.





	Свободная касса

**Author's Note:**

> Ориджинал написан на конкурс "Свобода слова" в дайри в 2012 году.  
> Заявка:  
> "Молодой паренёк работает в Макдоналдсе/любом магазинчике.  
> По дням, когда мало посетителей, приходит парень, чтобы позавтракать.  
> Секс за прилавком во время приёма заказов.  
> ХЭ."  
> Предупреждения: утро понедельника и отсутствие людей в Макдональдсе – результат работы моего воображения 6 лет назад.

У Вальки в привычку вошло множество вещей: они получаются будто сами собой, совсем без усилий.  
Свитер – кирпичного цвета, с тонкими красными полосами на груди и обязательной «М» - попадается под руку, стоит открыть шкаф. Словно в напоминание - ярко-красная кепка с до рези в глазах противным логотипом, так неудобно устроившаяся на верхней полке, прямо над монитором компьютера. В его маленькой съёмной квартире не осталось почти никаких доказательств того, что он – студент, кроме толстой исписанной аккуратным почерком тетради по философии. Она открывается только по утрам и только в переполненной маршрутке, притом обычно просматривается едва разлепляющимися спросонья глазами. За какие-то двадцать минут Валька должен успеть погрузиться в метод радикального сомнения в философии и выпрыгнуть из него на своей остановке.  
  
\- Бросай своего Канта, у нас народу – весь зал, Тимофеев рвёт и мечет! - кричит Маринка, умница-отличница Маринка, которую любит и ценит менеджер и которая как всегда пришла раньше Вальки, успевшего встретить гневные лица едва переступив порог кухни.  
Тетрадь сразу отправляется в рюкзак, не успев проинформировать, что же там такого радикального в этом самом методе.  
  
Валька тянется мимо пропахнувших тошнотворно-приторным запахом печей, ополаскивает руки в раковине, втиснувшись между двумя такими же, как и он, студентами в красной форме, и пробегает мелкими шажками по скользкому полу в сторону зала.  
  
Вместе с раздражающим запахом «аппетитных» булочек по вискам бьёт суета утреннего приёма. Валька цепляет на свитер значок с нелюбимым громким «Валентин» и ныряет между маячащими туда-сюда сотрудниками к пустующему месту за кассой.  
  
Маринка, занявшая крайнюю левую кассу, улыбается весело и добродушно, за что Валька так ненавидит её с утра, и поправляет прядь, выбившуюся из идеальной причёски. Валька с секунду смотрит на свои мятые джинсы и глупо вылезающую из-под свитера майку и ненавидит Маринку ещё по одному пункту – на сегодня второму.  
  
\- Валька, не стой столбом, - шипит она, убирая с лица улыбку на пару секунд, чтобы, послав Вальке гневный взгляд, вернуться к очкастому подростку по ту сторону кассы.  
  
Вальку запоздало тянет исправить её: у него сегодня не Кант, а Декарт – но, кажется, это малосущественно, особенно для людей, с нетерпением рассматривающих его фигуру и желающих поскорее сделать свой заказ.  
  
\- Свободная касса, - повышает он голос, поправляя козырёк кепки. Малоприятная с виду женщина тут же влепляется в стол, придавленная толпой позади неё, и Валька с сомнением осматривает зал. В голове мелькает, что так многолюдно бывает по воскресеньям, и он кидает взгляд на календарик, прилепленный к кассе, убеждаясь в своих догадках. Это означает, что после сегодняшнего дня точно придётся стирать джинсы – воздух тут буквально пропитан всякой дрянью – и что завтра – в понедельник, — зачет.  
  
Натянуть фирменную улыбку, от которой ноют скулы в конце дня, удаётся не с первой попытки. Женщина проговаривает свой заказ будто специально тихо – Валька едва отличает Чизбургер от Чикенбургера, и на вопрос-уточнение дама отвечает с таким лицом, словно вместо всего этого он предложил ей заказать сырую курицу в сырном соусе.  
  
За его спиной творится чёрт знает что. Мишка, которого взяли только вчера, успел повалить весь персонал на пол, не привыкнув ещё к тому, что полы здесь идеально-гладкие, порвать гору выносных пакетов и испортить пару десятков булочек, что, естественно заметно снизит его зарплату в конце месяца.  
  
Новички, по обыкновению старающиеся вести себя тихо и незаметно в первый день, становятся главной темой для обсуждения на вечернем собрании, о существовании которого они даже не догадываются. Тимофеев высмеивает каждого, упорно игнорируя испепеляющие взгляды – когда-то все были новичками – и громко объявляет урезанную за нарушения зарплату новенького. Валька же такие собрания старается пропускать, оправдываясь болезнями или горой материала для зубрёжки: пожалуй, насмешек за свои девятнадцать наслушался.  
  
Но в такие дни, как этот, когда необходимо выпросить свободный день любыми методами, можно и поприсутствовать на их посиделках. Тимофеев вообще отпускает редко. Даже любимица-Маринка оставалась в вечернюю смену, когда её подруга выходила замуж. Возможно, потому что Тимофеев действительно мечтает о порядке и чёткости в расписаниях. А возможно – и этот вариант Валька обвёл бы как наиболее очевидный – Тимофеев просто обожает командовать. Но даже Валька со свойственной ему спокойностью не может найти точного оправдания поведению их менеджера.  
  
Когда на летучке он внезапно сообщает, что «Михаил прекрасно справляется со своими обязанностями» Валька понимает сразу: Мишку берут на его место. Всё же очевидней некуда – Саша справляется с работой на отлично, Лёнька вообще не учится, Маринка отпадает сразу. Валька скрепя зубами улыбается, потому что, кажется, так нужно и пытается выбить себе короткий рабочий день, пока ещё есть возможность.  
  
Но это всё равно до невозможности не вовремя.  
Он получает утро понедельника, не совсем ещё понимая, как успеет выбраться из центра до зачёта, но как бы то ни было, это уже удача.  
  
***  
  
Утро встречает его пустым залом и знакомым ароматом фастфуда.  
У Вальки в руках тетрадь, которая, кажется, срослась с ладонью – что не удивительно, если учесть, что готовиться он начал ещё с ночи. На кухне уже кишит жизнь, хоть и вяло по сравнению с выходными, и Валька медленно проплывает сквозь помещение, зная, что сегодня никого нет и можно дать себе немного отдохнуть.  
  
Как и ожидалось, зал оказывается абсолютно пустой, когда он выходит к кассам. Валька плюхается в самый угол, закидывает ноги на ножку аппарата с газировкой и углубляется в чтение, не успев даже нацепить бейдж. Строчки бегут перед глазами - ночная зубрёжка даёт о себе знать, когда он понимает, что не помнит абсолютно ничего из того, что там было в шестом пункте главы «Понимание философии» и что единственное, на чём сфокусированы мысли – это мечты о вечере, когда со всем будет покончено и будет возможность наконец-то выспаться.  
  
\- Валентин, ты рано, никто еще даже с кровати не встал, - улыбается Петр, местный «повар». Валька, хоть и называет его по профессии, но в глубине души сравнивает с чем-то вроде пульта: его работа вся на автоматике, даже меню запланировано заранее.  
  
\- Я среди тех, кто и не ложился, - ворчит он, глядя на него снизу вверх. – Свистни мне, когда придут, если задремлю, ладно?  
  
\- Не вопрос, - пожимает «повар» плечами, и Валька по-новой перечитывает предложение.  
  
Глаза слипаются почти сразу. То есть, Валька, конечно, борется первые несколько минут, когда веки ещё разлепляются, если приложить усилие, но потом – словно кнопку нажимают, и он откидывает голову назад, упираясь затылком в холодный бетон. С кухни доносится шум, едва различимые хлопки дверей, разные голоса, но Вальке снится гора тетрадей и учебников, и кажется, он в ней тонет, сжимая в кулаке ластик как спасительную соломинку, когда…  
  
\- Эй, посыпайся - клиент, - его настырно толкают в плечо, и как бы ни хотелось просто отмахнуться, Валька вынужден вернуться в реальность.  
  
По ту сторону прилавка топчутся – видно в зазор между полом и столом, и очевидно, что поспать сегодня не получится. Валька нащупывает в кармане бейдж, цепляет на майку – сегодня он позволил себе отсутствие формы – и выныривает из-под стола.  
  
\- Свободная касса, - машинально вырывается у него, что, кажется, крайне веселит парня напротив. Ещё бы: сонный растрёпанный студент с синяками под глазами на пол лица и майке в тон, появившийся, словно клоун.  
  
\- Да я вижу, - улыбается тот, сцепляя руки в замок и опуская их на прилавок. Валька недовольно сдвигает брови: ладно ещё флажком не догадался помахать. Выглядеть полным придурком у него получается крайне успешно.  
  
Парень с минуту вглядывается в горящее табло сверху, отчего на эту самую минуту повисает раздражающая тишина. Валька пытается натянуть приветливую улыбку – и кто её только придумал? – и спрашивает по запланированной схеме:  
  
\- Желаете утренний завтрак - Чизбургер и экспрессо?  
  
Парень смотрит на него пристально, словно на нём изображены эти самые блюда, и у Вальки даже проскальзывает мысль, нет ли у него на лице какого-нибудь пятна. В помещении включают вентиляцию, и этот шум немного отвлекает.  
  
\- Давай что-нибудь вкусное. Что ты тут ешь? – интересуется парень, разминая ладонью шею. Валька открывает рот, чтобы сказать о спец-предложениях и понимает, что выбивается из темы. На обслуживание одного клиента обычно уходит минуты три, максимум – пять, и на диалоги времени просто не хватает. Это-то как раз и отлично – если бы Валька хотел общаться с каждой тридцатилетней женщиной, борющейся с излишним весом, пошёл бы работать в больницу. Но парень назойливо выдаёт своё «ну?» и Валька зависает на этом.  
  
Он бы сказал, что ничего здесь не ест и что еду берёт с собой в пакете, чтобы перекусить, пока круассаны не пропахли картошкой фри, но так ведь не принято, верно?  
  
\- У нас есть яблочный сок, пирожок с любым вкусом: персик, малина…- начинает он, желая поскорее с этим покончить, но договорить ему не дают, прерывая невозможно наглым образом — взмахом руки. У Валька чуть глаза на лоб не лезут от такого.  
  
\- Эй, да хватит уже. Я поесть пришёл, и спрашиваю, что тут вкусного. У тебя, между прочим, - он высматривает что-то на его майке, - Валентин.  
  
Щёки неожиданно вспыхивают.  
  
\- Валька, - исправляет он на автомате, понимая, что от него уже не отстанут.  
  
\- Отлично, Валька, - лыбится парень. – Ну так как насчёт завтрака?  
  
Сон как рукой снимает. Да ещё и парень улыбается как-то заразно – словно смеётся про себя. Валька, может, специально работать сюда пошёл, чтобы без лишних диалогов: выполняешь работу – получаешь деньги – простая схема, а тут этот с острым желанием поболтать.  
  
\- Картошку по-деревенски и латте, - говорит он, набивая сразу же в заказ, чтобы этого любопытного не потянуло на другие вопросы. – Две минуты, пожалуйста.  
  
Парень, кажется, остаётся доволен, что успокаивает расшатавшиеся нервы. Валька, пробивая чек, то и дело поворачивается в сторону кухни, мысленно ускоряя процесс приготовления. У него ещё треть тетради не выучена, а времени всё меньше и меньше – вон, даже стрелка на часах, кажется, побежала быстрее. Наконец, поднос с едой ложится в руку, и Валька быстро кидает сверху чек, забыв даже положить сахар. Да не важно, парню вроде всё равно было, значит кофе и горький сойдёт. Он расплачивается парой бумажек, на что Валька благодарно улыбается, потому что ненавидит сдавать с крупных.  
  
\- Спасибо, - кивает парень, прижимая к себе поднос, и топает к столикам. Валька ждёт несколько секунд для виду и, убедившись, что парень принялся поглощать свой завтрак, падает обратно на облюбованное место.  
  
Чёрт бы побрал этот универ с его преподавателями, которые просто грезят идеей завалить всех. Валька бы и денег наскрёб – всё-таки не зря все тяжёлые смены берёт – если бы они деньгами принимали. Но, кажется, принципы в этом веке всё же не так безнадёжно потеряли славу, как об этом говорят.  
  
Настенные часы тикают противно: тик-так, тик-так. Словно мысли гоняются по голове – от одного виска к другому. Валька вдруг вспоминает игру в пинг-понг, которую любил в детстве, и тут же злится на себя за несобранность: подумать о таких мелочах он всегда успеет, чего не скажешь о зачёте.  
  
От букв подташнивает, ровно как и от запаха готовящейся партии котлет. Вальке кажется, что проходит целый день, а не час, когда он отрывается от прочитанной тетради, чтобы размяться: шея затекла, позвоночник слегка покалывает, а ноги и вовсе стали ватные. Петр за перегородкой громко рассказывает анекдот про повара, не заботясь о клиентах – сегодня тихо как ночью. Валька бросает взгляд в зал и сразу жалеет, что так подумал.  
  
Парень словно к стулу прилип: смотрит в окно, крутя в руках стаканчик от кофе, и мигом поворачивает голову с довольной улыбкой, замечая Вальку.  
Валька же, наблюдая, как он поднимается со своего места и направляется к нему, запоздало жалеет о том, что вылез из своего укрытия. А у парня уже на лице вопрос, даже рот открывать не надо, что он к сожалению, всё-таки делает.  
  
\- Паршиво на улице, - констатирует он. Валька смотрит в окно и – да, снаружи действительно паршиво: дождь мелко моросит по серой улице – похоже солнца сегодня не намечается. – Я посижу здесь, ладно?  
  
\- Да, конечно, - Валька кивает. Выгонять он никого права не имеет. Хотя, будь его воля, и поваров бы здесь сейчас не было. Только он и «Метод радикального сомнения в философии». Идиллия, что тут скажешь.  
  
\- Хотите ещё что-нибудь? – спрашивает он. На отрицательный моток головы только пожимает плечами и растягивается в идиотской выученной улыбке. Парень улыбается в ответ неожиданно тепло и по-доброму, отчего у Вальки на секунду колет внутри: он-то только и видит, чтобы спровадить его. До зачёта ещё пять часов, вроде уйма времени, можно и подождать.  
  
Парень замирает у кассы, словно приросший к земле – перелистывает бесполезные цветные брошюры, складывает самолётик из распечатанного меню и изредка поглядывает на Вальку. В животе приятно щекочет, и Валька ничего не может собой поделать: он кажется слишком забавным.  
  
Клиентов обычно не удаётся рассмотреть, но тут Валка замечает даже самые мелкие детали. Для него клиенты – все, без исключения – просто серая масса, они не выделяются и не откладываются в памяти. Образ появляется и тут же стирается, как информация с жёсткого диска – без остатка. А вот Маринка знакомится, кажется, почти с каждым, и хотя улыбается всем, конечно, поддельно-искренне, но делает тот минимум, позволяющий клиентам – и это действует безоговорочно – запоминать её. В отличие от Вальки, который для них сам такой же серый и безликий, как и они для него.  
  
Он дёргается от резкого звука на кухне, и даже парень отрывается от своего занятия – создания розочки из бумаги. Пётр выносится в зал, стаскивая с головы свой любимый белый колпак, чем пугает даже Вальку, за год уже привыкшего к его выходкам.  
  
\- Тимофеев звонил, всех отпускает, представляешь? – лыбится он. Выглядит по-идиотски, но ему можно: уж кто-кто, а Пётр – это вечный большой ребёнок, даже Валька на фоне его тридцати с хвостиком кажется взрослее. – Я пошёл, а то мне потом всё закрывать. Машины выключил, сигнализацию включишь, как уходить будешь, ладно?  
  
Валька кивает:  
  
\- Ладно. Вали уже, - и Петра тут же уносит на улицу, прямиком под дождик.  
Валька с наслаждением выдыхает, чувствуя, что гул кухни понемногу затихает и вскоре исчезает вовсе, и подтаскивает к кассе высокий стул.  
Часы теперь слышны ещё чётче, отбивая секундами, словно на барабанах. Валька рассуждает про себя, что до дома добираться дольше – смысла нет уходить, подождёт тут с час и пойдёт на маршрутку.  
  
\- Лёгкий день, наверное? – поднимает голову парень. Он успел скрутить уже несколько десятков рекламных листков, но не то, что бы Валька на него злился: сам этим занимается, когда совсем скучно.  
  
\- Да как сказать, - он устраивается на стуле, – у меня зачёт в три.  
  
\- Какой предмет? – оживляется парень. И странно мотает головой, хрипло смеясь: у Вальки аж под кожей щекочет от этого звука. – Я забыл совсем: Дмитрий.  
  
Валька пожимает протянутую руку, тут же переименовывая новоиспечённого знакомого в Димку – нелюбовь полным формам имён ещё с детства. Только Петр, пожалуй, остался тут Петром по какой-то странной причине, хотя ему-то как раз ни к чему такая формальность.  
  
\- Привет, - тупо говорит он, отпуская тёплую ладонь. Новые знакомства – не его стихия. – Философия.  
  
\- Вау, - улыбается Дима. У него в глазах блестит восхищением, и Вальке кажется это настолько искренним, что он не может удержаться от внезапного детского чувства гордости. – У тебя, наверное, на всё есть ответы, да?  
  
\- Ну, на некоторые вопросы – да.  
  
Он заправляет выбившуюся отросшую прядь за ухо, вспоминая, что на голове неудобная кепка. Нелюбимый головной убор летит в угол, приземляясь рядом с сумкой.  
  
Он хочет спросить что-нибудь о Диме, неожиданно даже для себя, поворачивает голову в его сторону, но не успевает. Мысли вылетают из головы, всё напряжение разом возвращается, потому что Димка совсем близко, дышит горячо, и за секунду до поцелуя Валька думает, что они глупо стукнутся носами. Он распахивает глаза, хотя хочется зажмуриться, скорее по привычке, и подаётся назад – от неожиданности. Димка тянется следом, и Валька заворожено наблюдает за тем, как у него подрагивают ресницы, и глаза начинают ломить от близкого рассмотрения. Его хватают за запястья, будто опасаясь, что сейчас вырвется – и не зря, вообще-то – и Димка отрывается, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Валька должен бы дышать нормально, спокойно, но лёгкие работают на максимуме, словно он подал сигнал SOS.  
  
Паника накрывает вместе со смущением огромной горячей волной. Есть и ещё что-то, но об этом Валька старается не думать – отключает мозг совсем, потому что думать нужно о другом. О зачёте, о том, что нужно не забыть запереть подсобку, о времени, которое потребуется, чтобы поймать маршрутку.  
  
Не о том, что Димка застал его врасплох и теперь, улыбаясь, массирует его запястья, заставляя мурашки беспорядочно двигаться вверх по руке.  
  
\- Да расслабься ты! – смеётся он, словно это в порядке вещей. Валька глупо моргает, борясь с желанием заявить, что целовался с парнем первый раз в жизни. Хочется завопить, но горло словно пережали, и всё, на что он способен – это слабо дёрнуть руками, показывая этим, что нет, не может он расслабиться.  
  
\- Ну, серьёзно, Валентин, перестань. Зачёт зачётом, не пропадёт, просто расслабься, - серьёзно заявляет Дима и наклоняется, чтобы лизнуть кожу на запястье – там, где бешено бьётся проступающая вена.  
  
Валька просто чудом сдерживает стон. Даже его имя впервые действует опьяняюще.  
  
В животе всё скручивается жгутом, сердце замедляет бег, чтобы в следующую же секунду рвануть, словно с низкого старта. Валька думает о том, что, пожалуй, действительно можно расслабиться: сегодня и так будет тяжёлый день, и вжимается бёдрами в стол, создавая нужное давление.  
  
Димка отрывается от его рук и смотрит пьяным, мутным взглядом. Вальке приходится признать – хотя бы для себя – что он ещё не видел ничего более возбуждающего.  
  
Он зачем-то кивает, на что Димка улыбается, и рикошетом становиться стыдно: он же явно старше, а Валька, наверное, выглядит как запуганный школьник. Он жмурится, лицо пылает, и тело затапливает горячим от своего же смущения. А ещё мелькают мысли: неужели он заранее планировал? Сидел за столиком, крутил в руках стакан с кофе, делал бумажные розочки и думал вот об этом?  
  
Валька мотает головой, отгоняя мысли, и чувствует, как его утягивают вперёд. В паху ноет, хочется, остро хочется, чтобы там коснулись, воображение уже рисует картинки, отчего хочется больше, сильнее, и это замкнутый круг – одно за другим. Он соображает неожиданно быстро – перебирается на стол, сметая все рекламные буклеты. Димка довольно мычит, вцепляясь ему в шею зубами, резко сжимает и следом зализывает место. Валька прогибается всем телом, изворачивается, спуская ноги вниз, и обхватывает ими Димку за бёдра, притягивая ближе. Наконец-то.  
  
\- У тебя, кажется, зачёт, - шепчет тот между поцелуями.  
  
Вальку как водой окатывает.  
  
Он резко вскидывает голову, убеждаясь – ему до зачёта все-то два часа, и неизвестно, успеет ли он добраться. В паху протестующе пульсирует, когда он с сожалением отрывается от Димки.  
  
Он виновато смотрит из-под отросшей чёлки и спрыгивает со стола, нервным движением одёргивая майку. Чёрт, да они даже не знакомы как следует. Только имена и знают, ничего ведь больше. Почему-то эта мысль не казалась такой дикой минуту назад. Хотя, в одном Дима был прав: расслабиться действительно стоило.  
  
\- Мне нужно запереть тут всё, - говорит Валька, вновь заливаясь краской. Димка тяжело дышит, привалившись к столу там, где минуту назад сидел Валька. Это вызывает уже недетскую гордость – вполне такую взрослую – потому что это всё – из-за Вальки.  
  
\- Ага. Я тогда пойду, - хрипит Дима, наклоняясь, чтобы расправить джинсы. Его синий свитер помялся, волосы растрепаны, а выражение лица убеждает Вальку забить на время и…  
  
Приходится даже нахмурится, так сложно отогнать чёртовы мысли.  
  
Когда Димка уходит, у Вальки снова всё согласно плану: он запирает на замки все комнаты, включает сигнализацию и, прихватив свою сумку с пола, закидывает на плечо и гасит свет.  
  
***  
Светофор мигает жёлтым, и Валька, пользуясь моментом, переключается с одной радиоволны на другую и вслушивается в попсовую мелодию, льющуюся из наушников. Из универа он выскочил вчера довольный и гордый собой за сданный на отлично зачёт. Слова как сами лезли в голову, Валька даже не думал, что и вправду всё запомнил. Хотя, по большей части он просто воодушевлённо болтал – с преподавательницей - женщиной за сорок такие приёмы срабатывали. Серьёзным тоном представиться Валентином, убедить парой фраз, что в курсе темы, и нести красиво полную чушь на всех парусах, главное, чтобы глаза блестели от энтузиазма.  
  
Он подходит к служебному входу ровно в тот момент, когда Лёнька открывает главные двери. Валька стартует, пробегая между уборщиками, только что приступившими к работе, и не успевает завернуть за угол, к служебке – Маринка набрасывается на него словно пантера на добычу, повиснув на шее. Валька неловко опускает руки ей на плечи, сдёргивая один наушник. Маринка тут же этим пользуется.  
  
\- Поздравляю, ты молодец, - и тут же тише шепчет в свободное ухо: - Мишу хотят взять вместо тебя. А он ещё тот придурок, пристаёт каждые пять минут. Не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.  
  
Валька молча отлепляет девушку от себя, кивая, что, мол, понял, а у самого мысли гоняются в голове как на реактиве.  
  
Ему бы продержаться сегодня: и Тимофеев, и Мишка тут, значит все увидят, как новичок лажает. Надо только быть как никогда приветливым и брать пример с Маринки. С этим, пожалуй, он справится.  
  
До двенадцати время летит быстро. Валька набивает с полсотни заказов, улыбается всем подряд и ни разу не отходит со своего места. Догадливая Маринка приносит ему воды, и Валька не может выразить словами, как ей благодарен. Клиенты пролетают один за другим, на удивление быстро.  
Валька укладывает недостающую порцию картошки фри на поднос и, протягивая её клиенту, практически кричит:  
  
\- Свободная касса!  
  
\- Привет, мне тоже, что и вчера, - Димка улыбается, опуская руки на стол. У него волосы кажутся светлее, чем вчера, хотя, возможно, Валька просто не рассмотрел их как следует. Он краснеет против воли, дыхание тут же сбивается, и он расплывается в глупой улыбке.  
  
\- Привет.  
  
\- Слушай, я ещё поговорить хотел, - говорит он неожиданно смущённо. Маринка справа фыркает, Валька прослеживает её взгляд: Тимофеев стоит как раз в аккурат, чтобы слышать Вальку.  
  
\- Я занят, давай потом? – кидает он на пробу. Димка поджимает губы и сдвигает брови – Вальке прямо тут хочется его поцеловать. Признать это почти нетрудно - даже кожу на шее покалывает, стоит на его губы посмотреть. Димка всё-таки согласно кивает, принимая заставленный поднос из его рук, но делает это гораздо дольше, чем нужно. Ровно настолько, чтобы успеть сжать Валькину ладонь и дотянуться, чтобы огладить косточку большого пальца.  
  
У Вальки все вчерашние детали калейдоскопом пролетают в голове, и под руку так удачно попадается проходящий мимо Лёнька. Валька ловит его за локоть, игнорируя внутренний голос, взывающий к здравому смыслу.  
  
\- Подменишь меня на пять минут? – на что рыжий кивает, тут же занимая его место. Тимофеев, кажется, не замечает, занятый изучением папки у себя на руках. Валька кивает Диме, указывая на нижний этаж. Тот реагирует мгновенно.  
  
Валька бежит по лестнице вниз, руки дрожат от нетерпения и ещё – от страха: кажется, вот-вот и кто-нибудь просечёт, да хоть та же Маринка, она же видела, а у неё внимание ещё то, и зрение как у коршуна.  
  
На повороте внизу лестницы Вальку ловят сильные руки.  
  
\- Эй, а еда? – тупо интересуется он, увидев, что руки у того свободны. Димка фыркает, тыча в бак с мусором, где красуется надпись «Спасибо», и утягивает Вальку в сторону туалетов.  
  
Внизу полно людей, Вальке кажется, что на них пялится абсолютно каждый, начиная с подростков в углу зала и заканчивая бородатым стариком, как раз выходящим из уборной, когда туда влетают Дима и Валька.  
  
Они слышат звук льющейся воды и быстро ныряют в одну из кабинок, затихая. Валька раньше никогда не радовался отдельным просторным кабинкам так сильно.  
  
В туалете звуки шагов раздаются слишком громко, отлетая от кафеля и отдаваясь эхом по стенам. Валька ждёт, пока шаги затихнут, и поворачивается к Диме, расслабляясь. Руки сами тянутся притянуть ближе, и Валька не сопротивляется: он уже и так нарушил уйму правил, теперь всё можно.  
  
\- Ну, теперь давай говорить, - улыбается он, выправляя его рубашку из джинсов, будто случайно касаясь тёплой кожи.  
  
Димка ловит его руки и закидывает себе на плечи, вжимая спиной в стенку кабинки, заставляя вернуться к тому, на чём они остановились вчера.  
Валька не сказать, что бы против. Валька, может, вообще ночью заснуть не мог – разыгрывал эту сцену как по ролям в голове. Планировал, что скажет, как и где прикоснётся, и дрочил на свои же фантазии.  
  
\- Расскажи хоть что-нибудь о себе, - просит он, подставляя шею под поцелуи. Ещё несколько минут и пара поцелуев – и он точно сдастся, а потом будет мучить себя отсутствием личных принципов.  
  
\- Студент, третий курс, психологический, - диктует Дима, задирая его свитер. Валька благодарно трётся об него, вызывая ответную реакцию: он вообще эту тряпку терпеть не может, сам бы стянул при возможности.  
  
\- Доктор, я хочу у вас лечиться, - смеётся Валька, прихватывая мочку его уха. Димка наконец добирается до кожи – Валька уже успел пожалеть, что одел ещё и майку вниз – и гладит совсем легко, словно на пробу.  
  
\- Я психолог, а не психиатр - фыркает он.  
  
Психиатр, психолог – Вальке сейчас вообще всё равно. Информацию он получил, совесть успокоил, и теперь можно…. Ну наконец-то.  
  
Димка ловко расправляется с джинсами и залезает ладонью за резинку трусов. На весу неудобно, Валька обхватывает его ногами крепко, чтобы не упасть. Хочется всего сразу: ладонь на члене, рук на пояснице, губ на шее. Хочется быстро, резко, чтобы в мозгах всё перевернулось с ног на голову, чтобы хоть раз – вот так, просто и без самоистязаний, чтобы всё можно и всё правильно.  
  
По позвоночнику бегут разряды, под глазами расплываются белые пятна, Вальке нужно двигаться, извиваться, словно Димка нашёл какую-то специальную кнопку. Он тихо скулит, раздвигая ноги шире, насколько это возможно. Острые коленки упираются в ручку двери, а Валька резко зажмуривается, когда Дима плотно обхватывает член у основания. Хорошо, чёрт возьми.  
  
Валька эгоистично получает удовольствие, оно дикое и слегка сумасшедшее – ничего круче он в жизни не делал. Но Димке тоже хочется сделать хорошо, чтобы тот тоже сорвал голос, стонал и жарко дышал Вальке в ухо, это цель, принцип, да хотя бы спортивный интерес. И не важно, что Валька никогда не был этим самым спортсменом – ему раньше и парни в туалете не дрочили, и у него и в мыслях не было, что от этого может так вести.  
Дотянуться до Димкиных джинсов не получается, поэтому он просто притягивает его для поцелуя, слизывая с губ довольную улыбку. У Димки щёки мягкие, кожу легко прихватывать зубами, пытаясь добраться до уха. Валька сам тащится от вкуса кожи, от ощущения её на губах, от коротких вдохов и выдохов.  
  
Димка вдруг убирает ладонь - волшебное давление исчезает. Валька протестующе хнычет, отрываясь от его уха. Димка шепчет, ухмыляясь, в губы:  
  
\- Держись, - и Вальке кажется, что в этом есть двойной смысл, потайное дно, отчего кожа покрывается мурашками. Его подтягивают вверх, коленка удачно ложится на ручку двери, создавая опору. Валька знает, что он собирается делать, но всё равно не может не застонать, когда его обхватывает горячо и сильно.  
  
В голову лезут ничего не значащие слова – их хочется нашептать на ухо, чтобы сказать, описать: Вальке до дрожи в коленях хорошо. Димка сосёт неглубоко, цепляя кожу губами, обводя языком, прижимая головку к нёбу. Вальку сжимает внизу железной хваткой, перетягивает тугим узлом, который вот-вот должен дать слабину – стоит ему ещё раз взять вот так, неглубоко.  
  
В какой-то момент Валька слышит только свой голос и на фоне – гулкие шаги в коридоре. Внутри холодеет – сейчас их застукают, раскроют, - но мысли только распаляют сильнее, как бы Валька не старался думать трезво.  
Но приходиться затихнуть, когда в кабинку стучат. Валька дёргается, чуть не слетая коленками, тянет Диму за волосы, но - нет, бесполезно.  
  
\- Валь, ты тут? – Мишка стучит ещё раз. – У тебя всё в порядке? Андрей Петрович тебя ищет.  
  
Валька думает, что – всё. Тимофеев своего крысёныша уже посылает, значит, точно увольняют. Он пытается задуматься о том, что будет делать дальше, как будет платить за квартиру, хочет разозлиться – на себя – но не получается: влажные хлюпающие звуки разносятся по всему помещению, и Валька не выдерживает – кончает, закусив губу, чтобы ни одного звука, даже выдоха. Переводит с секунду дыхание и хрипит:  
  
\- Всё нормально, сейчас поднимусь.  
  
Мишка бормочет что-то и топает к выходу. Димка отрывается от его члена, и Валька обессилено сползает вниз, устраиваясь на чужих коленях.  
  
\- Блядь.  
  
Димка согласно ржёт, целуя его в уголок рта.  
  
\- А ты? – вспоминает вдруг Валька, когда в голове светлеет.  
  
\- Я – уже давно, - пытается шутить тот, но Валька видит смущение. – Не надо было так скулить.  
  
Валька хочет сказать – что-нибудь, любую глупость, но в голове пусто.  
  
-Неудобно, наверное, - говорит он в итоге, кивая на его ширинку и борясь с желанием больно ударить себя по голове.  
  
\- Ага, - просто улыбается Димка, поднимаясь.  
  
Они вылезают из кабинки, осматриваясь, и поправляют одежду уже на ходу. Валька не удерживается – целует Димку в ещё красные губы, слизывает непривычный вкус и убегает, по дороге натягивая свитер. Чувствует себя придурком, но ничего не может с собой поделать – лыбится, когда отпрашивается – а разница, если уволят? – жалуется на желудок, мол, отравился, и сбегает, как только Тимофеев, опасно прищурившись, кивает.  
  
Когда он появляется с утра довольный и выспавшийся, Маринка уже суетится у кассы, накладывая бесконечное число гамбургеров на поднос.  
  
\- Ты чего опаздываешь? – кричит она, пробивая чек. – Я тут одна с утра, не могу больше.  
  
\- А Мишка? – Валька осматривается – Маринка, кажется, и вправду одна.  
  
\- А что Мишка? – она извиняется перед клиентом и подлетает к нему, заговорчески шепча: - Он ещё вчера уволился, сказал, что тут одни извращенцы. Тимофеев, конечно, орал, но недолго: я сказала, что сразу заметила - Мишка странный. Так что, поздравляю, - улыбается она, хлопая его по плечу, и бегом возвращается на кассу.  
  
Валька молча устраивается, готовясь принимать заказ, и соображает: значит, слышал всё? Почему не сказал ничего? Валька согласен с диагнозом - странный.  
  
В голове проясняется от облегчения, он подмигивает Маринке и всматривается в толпу, сразу же выделяя, кого нужно. Димка пробивается вперёд, облокачиваясь о стол, и улыбается как-то по-другому: не так, как было до этого.  
  
\- Привет. Всё то же самое? – Валька улыбается в ответ.  
Димка ухмыляется, и чёртова двусмысленность накрывает с головой.  
  
\- Если можно.  
  
Валька наклоняется ближе, так, чтобы из-за спины Димки не выглядывали любопытные лица, и коротко целует. Маринка давится смехом, и Валька почти слышит, как она мысленно сопоставляет факты.  
  
Умница-Маринка всегда прикрывает его, за что он, как в школе, обещает ей шоколадку.


End file.
